Boutique Hetalia
by Zarichka
Summary: Have you ever wished that there was a store that sold items that come with hetalia stories? Well come visit my new little store booth and fulfill those wishes as I tell you stories and break the fourth wall enough times to cause it permanent damage. Wipe your feet on the rug and make yourself comfy because this is Boutique Hetalia! Rated T for Totally random.


I wasn't sure what to put for the genre... Enjoy~!

* * *

Hey, you there! Yes, I'm talking to you. Why are you standing out there? Come on in! Welcome to Boutique Hetalia! Well it's not much but… yeah it's not much… Basically, it's the greatest place to look around at all sorts of random items I've picked up over the many years. All the items here are gently used and in good condition. Oh! Excuse me I'm just so excited! Why? Well of course because you're our first customer! We just opened a few days ago and I can't wait for this business to become worldwide famous! Huh? What's with that face you're making? You don't think I can do it?! W-W-WELL I'LL SHOW YOU! …Oh I'm sorry… That was very immature of me… Who am I? Oh right, I'm Zarichka. I really wanna be a great writer but for now I'll have to settle with working at my little third class World Booth for a while before I can really afford to be the most epical author the world has ever known.

Oh no… I guess I've been keeping you bored for much too long. See? It's raining now… it must be cold out so I highly doubt you'd want to ruin those clothes... I have an idea! How about you pick something out off one of the shelves? Like I mentioned before, all the items here are ones that I've managed to manifest from friends and others' junk. But some special ones have a story implanted deep in their roots. Everything here is random, everything from fancy origami paper to hair dryers. So if you want a special item, it's all luck of the draw. Enough of me blabbing, how about looking around at stuff until the rain stops? Alright go ahead!

…

Oh, what do you have there? A framed picture huh… Well I suppose… Oh wait a second! I remember that picture! The one with the frilly edges, right? Yes I remember that item perfectly well! In fact I know FOR SURE that there is a story behind that picture. Well I must congratulate you, most people take forever trying to find a meaningful item in my collection before I put it on sale. The fact that you found something on your first try is quite remarkable, truly. The story? Right, well let's see… …I'm sorry I haven't told a story in what feels like years thanks to school. Now how exactly to begin it…

_~~oO0Oo~~_

_Italy lifted his head from his make shift pillow. Crap! He must have fallen asleep while paining. He jerked his head down to see how far he had gotten. An empty white canvas glanced back at him. Last night he'd decided that he should paint a gift for his best friend's birthday. He gaped back at the unmarked painting laid before his eyes. He… hadn't even started it. Last night he spent hours trying to figure out the perfect image to present, but every time he actually managed to get paint on his brush, his mind spammed and he lost his nerve. Every possible idea suddenly became pointless once he was a few inches away from his first brush stroke. Nothing seemed to be good enough for how great of a friend Germany was._

_The Italian hung his head. What was he going to do? Maybe he should sculpt something instead, but what if he can't think of what to sculpt? Maybe even getting something at the store would be okay… He shook his head. No, he was going to paint something no matter what! He'd put up a goal that he must reach. Quietly, he analyzed what would be perfect horizontal and vertical. Suddenly an idea popped into his mind. He quickly dipped his brush into the vividly colored paints. So close to the lonely unpainted painting he felt an urge to stop. "Germany was much too manly to receive a drawing of a chrysanthemum…" he thought as he lowered the artistry utensil. Yeah… he was going to need some help…_

_Italy decided that he was going to need professional help. The best help of its kind, especially for as close a friend as Germany. He scooped up his phone and dialed THE number of the needed master of arts._

_"AMERRIICCCAAA!" Well at least Italy's cuteness made up for some of his lack of smarts…_

_"Dude, what's with all the screaming?"_

_"Oh ciao~! America, it's me Italy! I need your help-." Italy was cut off as the other ended the conversation. "Oh? Why did he do that?!" Italy cried out worried. He whirled around so quickly that he fell as he felt a tap on his shoulder._

_"NEVER FEAR! AMERICA IS HERE!" Said nation exclaimed while wearing his trusty red cape clasped around his neck._

_"Ve~!" Italy breathed out in relief. "I'm so glad you're here!" America nodded proudly waving around his cape._

_"There's nothing that heroes can't do to help people!" America laughed heartily. Italy gestured wildly at the empty tablet._

_"I need to paint something for Germany's birthday but I just don't know what to paint!" Italy whined distressed. America chuckled in his normally annoying way._

_"Don't worry; I know the best gift to give your friend." He picked up a bunch of paints and squirted them on to the canvas messily before using his fingers to coax around the blotches into shapes. Before Italy knew it, he had painted an awful replica of the United States' flag. "There you go, citizen!" America said cheerfully looking back at his terrible masterpiece and ran off to go watch Doctor Who or something. Italy sighed. Perhaps he should have asked someone else for help, instead of America?_

_He pulled out a new canvas and set America's outside. He decided that he would give it to America next time they see each other as a thank you present. Then he dug through his knowledge of people. Who would have a lot of expertise on art and, to an extent anyways, tolerate him? If he could recall right, Japan was out of town this week. He could go to Austria's house and talk to Kugelmugel but that kid was weird. Hong Kong was visiting England who didn't live too far away, but Hong Kong's view of art is well… explosive… the color scheme might be too bright for Germany. Besides, he could get the dreaded scone disease from England. Too bad Big Brother France wasn't home today either. Then it hit him like a freight train. China! He should ask China! Once again, he clutched his phone to his chest and dialed China's phone number._

_"Hello?"_

_"CHHHIIINNAAA!"_

_"Aiya, Italy what's wrong?! And stop screaming into the phone!"_

_"Oh ciao, China~! I need some help with a painting."_

_"…That's all? Sure, I'll help you I guess as long as you stop screaming."_

_"Oh yay~!"_

_"I'll be over soon."_

_"Hooray~!"_

_The Asian country finally arrived after several minutes of Italian pacing. Italy scuttled around, snatching up supplies like brushes and more red, white, and blue paint colors. He piled everything into a tight mess which the older country almost stumbled over while entering the other's house._

_"Oh good, you're here China." Italy said, relaxing. The Chinese nodded._

_"So what exactly did you need help with?"_

_"I need to paint something for Germany's birthday but I just don't know what to paint! I already asked America but he wasn't very helpful." China nodded._

_"He's never helpful..." China agreed. Italy then flailed madly at the empty painting._

_"What should I do?"_

_"Hmm…" The longer haired nation analyzed the canvas closely before picking up his brush and getting to work. While working, China talked out loud. Usually it was steps and advice on what colors and such though Italy couldn't understand him very much because of the language barrier. It was okay though since the painting was getting done at least._

* * *

_Italy raised his head groggily. He must have fallen asleep… China took a step back from the now finished painting._

_"So remember that, alright?" China asked. He must have been saying something while Italy was out of it… He nodded drowsily as if he understood and glanced at the work that china made. It was… amazing. It was, to Italy's standards anyways, a REALLY pretty girl with long hair. A painting that Germany probably wouldn't care for._

_"Well alright then, I must be off. Call if you ever need help again." And just like that, he was gone. Once more Italy was left alone with more paintings that will never be good enough for Germany._

_Italy glanced at his clock nervously. How much longer until he must go to give Germany an awful gift? He could just not do anything and back out. It was his decision to do something in the first place but what kind of friend doesn't give other friends birthday presents? No he WAS a good friend; he just needed a good painting to show it. His eyes focused on to the hour and minute hands. Shoot, he only had 5 minutes left. Why he decided to give himself a time limit, the world may never know. He grasped his phone tightly. This was his last opportunity to call someone for help. He dialed a number that might help him. His last chance._

_"Hello."_

_"ROOOMMMAAA-"_

_"Shut up bastard." And with that said, his brother hung up. Italy sighed before picking up both America's and China's paintings and walked out the door with his head low. Something's better than nothing._

_He nervously rang the doorbell. Maybe Germany wasn't home. The door swung open as the large Germanic country towered over him._

_"Oh hello Italy-" Italy cut him off holding out the two canvases._

_"Happy birthday, Germany." Italy looked down at the ground, not meeting the other country's eyes. "Here are two paintings I made-"_

_"Italy."_

_"You can choose which one you want-"_

_"Italy."_

_"Or you can have both! You can decide-!"_

_"Italy!" Slowly, Italy raised his head to look at the German nation. "You didn't make these."_

_"How do you know?" Italy asked, dreading the answer._

_"B-b-because you have the most beautiful artwork in the world." The blonde country blushed slightly. "I know you and you would never cease to amaze me with whatever you do."_

_"... You mean that?" Italy asked in a soft voice as his eyes widened. Germany sighed._

_"Of course. Why did you make something for me anyways?" Italy didn't answer. "Besides, the best gift you could have possibly given me would have been visiting me in the first place, anyways…" Germany muttered under his breath. The wheels in Italy's head began cranking as he came up with an idea._

_"I have an idea~! How about we paint your birthday gift, just you and me? No China or America." Italy exclaimed before running off to fetch his last clean canvas._

_The rest of the afternoon, they painted their hearts out. It was a random collage of brush strokes that worked together in unison. It wasn't exactly valuable but it represented them and who they were. It was like a beautiful list of feelings. Annoyance and happiness. By the end of the day, thy both were completely painted down, head to toe. And the canvas its self was in similar conditions except framed and placed in the middle of the German house hold. It proudly exclaimed the story of an amazingly wonderful birthday present._

_~~oO0Oo~~_

The end. Oh, have a look outside! It stopped raining so I guess you can finally escape my store. So do you now see the special memory behind that painting? Yeah, it is kinda lame… but I do agree with you that the story behind it is very meaningful. How much does it cost? About fifteen dollars. Oh now, don't worry, I'm not offended that you'd rather not buy that picture. Yes, the picture does go back on that shelf next to the book cart. If you'd like, come back again and perhaps you might be able to listen to another story. As for now, my little mart shall await the day you return in seek of a nice story to entertain your mind or a new item to present to the world.

Farewell!

* * *

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own anything? Yeah, I didn't think so. -.-

~~oO0Oo~~Request an Item in the reviews area~!~~oO0Oo~~

- Name the item, character who it symbolizes, and if you buy it or not. (If you want, you can put a cost.) I now leave the fate of this story in the hands of my readers. (Unless there are none, then I'll keep it in my own hands. :3)


End file.
